


Blaine and... Blaine? [A Klaine One-Shot]

by Wow_Klaine



Series: Klaine One-Shots 💖 [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anderson-Hummel, Blaine - Freeform, Early Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Klaine, Kurt - Freeform, Kurt Hummel - Freeform, M/M, anderhummel, anderson - Freeform, blaine anderson - Freeform, hummel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_Klaine/pseuds/Wow_Klaine
Summary: Kurt tells Blaine what his middle name was before he changed it to Elizabeth.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine One-Shots 💖 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151069
Kudos: 4





	Blaine and... Blaine? [A Klaine One-Shot]

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this one myself, you proud?
> 
> Blaine and Kurt are dating, but it's early in the relationship.

Kurt and Blaine were cuddling on Kurt's bed, playing footsie, and talking over the movie - Ferris Bulers Day Off - that was not ideally running in the background.

"So what's your middle name? I just realized you never told me." Blaine asked.

"Elizabeth. I changed it shortly after my mom died. I think it fits me better than the one I had before." Kurt answered. Blaine knew Kurt's mom had died when he was 9. And even if Kurt didn't get sad every time he talked about her, Blaine stilled held him tighter.

"Wait- so what was it before?"

Kurt hesitated, he had forgotten for a moment. He hadn't thought about it in so long it slipped his mind.

"Um... It was Blaine." Kurt said smirking.

"Wait- WHAT? My name was your middle name?" Blaine was flabbergasted to say the very least.

"Yeah, I guess it's fate. My soulmate and I had the same name at one point." Kurt was full-on smiling now.

"You think we're soulmates?" Blaine asked in a very small voice.

"Well, I- umm... sorta..." Kurt said. He didn't mean to make Blaine uncomfortable.

"I think so too." Blaine leaned down slightly and kissed Kurt.

And they were right, they are soulmates.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's super short but... I GOT 2 DONE IN ONE DAY!! HOLY SHIT!
> 
> Also, I have a Glee fan account on Insta, too.much.glee, and I post a lot of Klaine stuff over there! So go follow me! I just passed 100 followers today and I am super proud of myself.


End file.
